


Giving it a Chance

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts more because his smile… was so warm, his laugh was like spring, and his touch was happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving it a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work isn't for them... well, technically it is but it's for you guys to give these two a chance. They have such little screen time. They deserve so much more love too. I always feel like these two were only made to Tanaka and ennoshita would have made more sense or because... they were just extras. I feel like they've already been in love since long ago and I'm sticking to it so give them a chance. Read fanfics for them or write fanfics for them.

**Giving it a Chance**

As Kinoshita was hanging out with the gang he couldn’t stop staring at his phone. How could he? That was his last hope. His last chance.

 

His phone buzzed and he immediately opened it.

 

Yo. I guess the holidays came earlier today huh?

 

No, not really. Besides, what do you mean by that?

 

I’m at the airport.

 

As soon as he read that he was up. He was going. There was no way in his lifetime that he is ever going to say no. He hurriedly put on his jacket. Tanaka noticed this and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Dude, where are you going? You just got here?” he said a bit concerned.

 

Kino looked up at him. “Something came up.” he said, not wanting to talk about it and just leave.

 

“So, what is it?” Tanaka asked, not letting go of his hold on the other boy.

 

“Please, can you just let go. It's kind of important.” he said irritatedly.

 

“You’re my friend. You’re gonna have to tell me eventually.”

 

Kinoshita sighed. “Let’s just say that this is something that I should’ve done a long time ago.”

 

Immediately Tanaka understood. “Oh. Okay then, I guess you don’t have to hold back anymore. Go.”

 

Kinoshita smiled and nodded. “You bet.”

 

He didn’t care if he was speeding or how freaking late in the night it was. he just needed to be there for him. Just like he has been for his whole entire life.

 

He roughly parked his car wherever there was an empty space and stumbled into the airport and there he was, looking so… so different. Narita has changed quite a bit. He’s gotten more pale, skinnier, and his hair… he let it grow out and he now has nice bags that covered his left eye and hair that almost reached his shoulder.

 

“Wow. You changed.”

 

Narita chuckled. “Yeah. Does it look weird? My friends told me that I should grow out my hair so I did and I haven’t really been outside since I have a lot of work to do and… I usually just stay in bed texting you.”

 

The last part came out more like a whisper but Kino heard him perfectly. This… is good, this means that he still has a chance somehow or another.

 

They stood in front of each other, facing their fears at the same time. This just seems to not be working for them because there was a blizzard of snow going out there and that always seemed to be a part of their downfall.

 

It was almost becoming awkward but he just had to smile. Narita just had to go a smile at him. A smile that he hasn’t seen for so long. A smile that he would’ve never known that could melt the snow and make angels sing. But now here he is, witnessing the sweetest smile; a smile that he has seen his whole life but never appreciated, took for granted.

 

He clenched his hands at his side, hoping that Narita wouldn’t notice. He had it under control, until he chuckled.

 

“Haha… why so tense?”

 

His world is slowly breaking down again.

 

Narita held out a hand to him. “Let’s just start by being friends again.”

 

Right, friends again. Why does that hurt so much than it should?

 

“Yeah, friend…”

 

It hurts more because his smile… was so warm, his laugh was like spring, and his touch was happiness.

  
  



End file.
